


never far behind

by saharayuma



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saharayuma/pseuds/saharayuma
Summary: It'll be okay.
Relationships: Rindou & Shinju
Kudos: 6





	never far behind

**Author's Note:**

> i just think they're neat

Rindou walked into the break room, spotting the blue-haired member of his team sitting on the edge of the couch, leaming over with his head in one of his hands.

He quietly walked over, not wanting to disturb the other.

"Shinju, are you alright…?"

He jumped, seemingly snapping out of a daze, numbness in his eyes. 

"Mh- y-yeah, I'm just kind of tired."  
The forced smile on his face didn't help to convince Rindou.

He breathed out, sadly, and sat down next to Shinju, now seemingly curling up and making himself seem smaller than he already was.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk, but-"

His words were interrupted by Shinju suddenly hugging-more like clinging-onto him and burying his face into his chest.

Rindou simply responded by holding him back, stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings as his shaking breathing started to calm.


End file.
